Tangled: The Series
|runtime = 22 minutes |company = Disney Television Animation Mercury Filmworks |channel = Disney Channel |picture = 720p (HDTV) |audio = 5.1 surround sound |premiere = March 24, 2017 |ended = present |website = |imdb_id = 4902964 |tv_com_id = tangled-the-series}}Tangled: The Series is a Disney Television Animated series, based on Walt Disney Animation Studios' acclaimed feature film of the same name. The series premiered on March 24, 2017 on Disney Channels around the world. The series pilot made its debut in March 10, 2017 with a television special. Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi reprise their roles as Rapunzel and Eugene (also known as Flynn Rider) and also reunite Disney Legend and Academy Award-winning composer Alan Menken and lyricist Glenn Slater. Synopsis Set between the events of the feature film and the start of the 2012 short film, Tangled Ever After, the animated series unfolds as Rapunzel acquaints herself with her parents, her kingdom and the people of Corona. Her irrepressible spirit and natural curiosity about the world drives her to the realization that there is so much more she needs to learn before she can truly accept her royal destiny. She boldly puts her crown and impending marriage on hold to seek out epic adventures, much to the dismay of the King who, after missing out on Rapunzel's youth, must accept that his daughter is now an independent young woman. Accompanying Rapunzel on her journey will be Eugene; the plucky chameleon sidekick, Pascal; the no-nonsense horse, Maximus; The Snuggly Duckling Pub Thugs; and newcomer Cassandra, a tough-as-nails handmaiden, who becomes Rapunzel's confidant. Season Two finds Rapunzel venturing outside of the kingdom in search of where the mystical black rocks lead, after discovering she is somehow connected to them. Accompanying Rapunzel on her journey is her partner in life, Eugene; her best friend and confidante, Cassandra; her loyal chameleon sidekick, Pascal; no-nonsense and dutiful horse, Maximus; Eugene’s best friend, Lance and the Snuggly Duckling Pub Thugs. Together, they will discover new people and places and embark on an incredible new adventure far beyond Corona’s walls. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider/Feldspar *Jeremy Jordan as Varian *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *M. C. Gainey as The Captain of the Guards *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Julie Bowen as Queen Arianna *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Richard Kind as Uncle Monty *Sean Hayes as Pete *Peter MacNicol as Nigel the Advisor *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Xavier *Diedrich Bader as Stan *Charles Halford as Vladimir *Steven Blum as Attila *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jonathan Banks as Quirin *Pat Carroll as Old Lady Crowley *Carol Kane as Madame Canardist *Bruce Campbell as King Edmund *Kelly Hu as Adira *Britt Robertson as Vex *Timothy Dalton as Lord Demanitus *Lil Rel Howery as Virtuous St. Goodberry *Yvonne Strahovski as Stalyan *Katy Mixon as Seraphina *Kathy Najimy as Mother Gallery Videos Teaser Tangled The Series Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi Teaser - Tangled The Series Tangled The Series - Eden Espinosa INTERVIEW Tangled The Series - Zachary Levi - INTERVIEW Tangled The Series - Mandy Moore INTERVIEW Tangled The Series - Behind The Scenes Tangled The Series - Ron Perlman INTERVIEW Disney 365 Interview – The Creator of Tangled The Series Disney 365 Interview – Meet the Production Manager of Tangled The Series Disney 365 Interview - Music for Tangled The Series Disney 365 Interview – Animation for Tangled The Series Disney 365 Interview – Working with Rapunzel in Tangled The Series Disney 365 Interview – Rapunzel and Mom in Tangled The Series Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Trailer Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Yvonne Strahovski INTERVIEW Trivia *It is the fourteenth television series to be based on a Disney animated feature, after The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, The Emperor's New School, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The 7D and The Lion Guard. **This is also the third television series since 1994 to be based on a movie featuring a Disney Princess. The first two were The Little Mermaid and Aladdin. *Rapunzel's hair magically grows back. *This is the second series to be greenlit by Disney for an entire series after Star Wars Rebels. *Three TV "tentpole film" specials, starting with Tangled: Before Ever After were planned for November 2017, and February 2018. The crew later confirmed at D23 Expo 2017 that each season will have one for the midseason and one for the season finale. The remaining tentpole films for Season 1 were "Queen for a Day" and "Secret of the Sun Drop", although they were produced as standard forty-four-minute specials instead of the fifty-five-minute format Before Ever After took. *The show was originally scheduled to premiere in June 2017 but was moved up to March. *Rapunzel's Journal was inspired by executive producer Chris Sonnenburg's daughter's journal. His daughter, Arianna, also gave Queen Arianna her name. *Old Lady Crowley gets her name from line producer Joe Crowley. *Zachary Levi, who plays Eugene, also lends his voice to Feldspar, the goofy cobbler. *The style of the animated series is primarily based off of Rapunzel's own artistic style from the film. *Starting with Season 2, the series is renamed as Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. *One of the animation styles in the Guardians of the Galaxy episode, "Black Vortex, Part One", is the same one used by Tangled: The Series. References External links * * * da:To på flugt - serien de:Rapunzel - Die Serie es:Tangled: The Series pl:Zaplątani: Serial pt-br:Enrolados Outra Vez: A Série ru:Рапунцель: Новая история